Her Name Rhymes With Hat
by Ariana4Ever
Summary: "Oh, did I forget to mention she has red hair? And her name rhymes with hat?" Cat's scared...who does she run to? I think you know who. Cabbie One-shot. FLUFFFFFFFFFF


**Narrator POV**

Robbie heard another crack of lightning, and winced, as he wrapped the blanket around him more, grabbing his hot chocolate off the counter.

This had been one of the coldest winters yet in California. Never in a million years had anyone seen anything like it. It was currently hailing outside, with the occasional thunder and lightning. The winds were strong and there were some tornado warnings.

Robbie heard another gush of wind pass his house, as it shook his Christmas tree slightly.

As he was about to sit on his couch in front of the fire place, he heard a loud banging on his door.

Worried, he sprung to his feet, rushing over to it to reveal a disheveled Cat, shivering with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Cat! What are doing here? Come in, your freezing." He said, ushering her in and removing himself from the blanket and wrapping her in it.

"Cat did you walk here?" He asked, smirking a little as the petite red head wrapped herself around him.

"I-I r-ran…" She hiccupped into his shirt.

"Why? What's wrong? Is everything okay?" He asked, gently prying her off of him so he could take her hand and lead them both to the couch.

Robbie sat down and patted the seat next to him for her to sit, but she thought differently and placed herself in his lap.

Robbie blushed deeply as she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him suddenly, before pulling back to answer him.

"T-The storm is really bad…a-and the guy a-at our apartment said s-something was wrong…s-so he made all of us l-leave and find somewhere s-safe to go. Sam is in Seattle and m-my Nona is at Elderly Acres…and I wanted to come here…"

"You wanted to come here? Why would you want to come here, with me?" Robbie asked, genuinely confused on why Cat would want to see him.

"I lo-…I mean…y-you always make me feel safe Robbie…" She responded, looking away shyly. "I was so scared all by myself…" She murmured, finally looking at him.

Robbie gently lifted his hand from where it rested on her waist, and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Well now you're not all by yourself…" He smiled, hugging her closer.

Cat smiled, nuzzling into the crook of his neck.

"So what are you doing?" Cat asked.

"Just relaxing and drinking hot chocolate. Would you like some? I can share." He smiled sheepishly, handing her his mug.

"Hehe…thanks Robbie." She said, taking a sip before handing it back to him.

Robbie placed the mug on the coffee table before wrapping his arms around her as she laid her head on his shoulder.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments, just enjoying each other's company.

Then out of impulse, Cat leaned in, pressing her lips to his cheek in a tender kiss.

Robbie was surprised, to say the least. He felt his cheeks heat up and he couldn't help but smile.

"What w-was that for?" He stuttered nervously.

Cat shrugged. "I don't know. Because I wanted to." She said simply, a smile crossing her face as he got redder. She giggled, kissing his cheeks again.

_Beep. Beep. _

Cat lifted her head and checked her phone.

"Mines dead. It must be yours." She said.

Robbie dug his hand looking for his phone, before pulling it out to see he had a new message.

_Gabriella._

Cats breathe hitched as she read the name and turned her head, not so subtly, acting as if she didn't see it.

"Cat…" Robbie sighed.

"Aren't you going to answer her?" Cat asked suddenly, avoiding the subject.

"No…I'm not." Robbie stated plainly.

"Why not?"

"Because she has been trying to ask me out all week…and I don't like her like that."

"You don't?" She asked, turning her head to finally look at him, a glint of hope in her eyes.

"Did I kiss _her_ at the CowWow?" Robbie asked, not thinking and instantly regretting it as Cat slid off his lap.

"You're not mad at me are you…?" Cat asked, not meeting his gaze, wringing her hands.

"No! Cat I-…its just-…it doesn't matter. It's in the past. Everything's fine now…" He trailed off, gently lacing his fingers with her dainty ones, causing them both to blush.

"So then…who do you like?" Cat asked stupidly.

"No one."

"Oh…" She said sounding disappointed, looking the other way.

"I do love someone though." He said next, breaking Cat's train of thought as she spun her head back around to look at him.

"…who…?" She asked, now feeling extremely embarrassed and stupid for asking him these questions.

"Well…let's just say she is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She has these big adorable brown eyes, the cutest giggle, and the brightest smile. She always makes me happy when she's around…and she has the cutest dimple…" Robbie said, poking her dimple that was now indented in her cheek from her blushing. "…right there whenever she smiles. Oh, did I forget to mention she has red hair? And her name rhymes with hat?" He smiled sheepishly.

They sat there, staring at each other adoringly. Cat was shocked. No one has ever said such things to her. And now here she sits, with her best friend, the love of her life, as he tells her, that he too feels the same way. Everything he just said made her heart soar and pound in her chest faster and faster. She felt like she was in a dream. She was speechless. So she responded with the one thing she desperately wanted to do. A kiss.

Cat lunged at him, wrapping both arms around his neck as she landed on top of him. His hands fell to her waist as he closed his eyes, moving his lips with hers. Their blood bubbled and boiled with love and passion as Cat gently prodded his lip with her tongue as he opened his mouth slightly, letting her tongue in with his.

Cat gently pulled away, looking down at him as her eyes fluttered open and she rested her forehead on his.

"I love you too Robbie…so much…" She breathed, before kissing him again.

**A/N: So it's snowing and I have off from school. So…I might just update all my stories today! Which means I'll update Together, Unconditionally, and Little and Cute. **

**Ain't I just the best? **

**Not really I just don't have a life LOL**

**Well I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot. I'm really enjoying this snow…it keeps giving me fluffy inspiration haha**

**I also have another idea for another one-shot based off of Running!**

**Review please! Ily**

**Madison**


End file.
